goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
March 14 chat dump
KingKool720idfk *4:05RosalinasCerealoh *hmm *4:06KingKool720xat.com/Hell *fail *4:08RosalinasCerealeric i need help *4:08KingKool720? *4:08RosalinasCerealnvm i cant say it *4:09KingKool720pm it m90 *4:11Igor the Miisoooooooooooooooooo *Welcome to the GoAnimate V2 Wiki chat *4:15Igor the MiiI'M BACK *MY SISTER MADE ME TURN OFF THE INTERNET FOR 30 SECOUNDS *AND COUNT TO 30 *SLOWLY *IT FEELS LIKE IT TOOK A ENTIRE HOUR TO TURN ON THE INTERNET *IT MAKES ME WANNA MAKE A NEVERENDING GROUNDED SERIES OF MY SISTER *>:( *4:17KingKool720Dayung. *4:17Igor the Mii?! *WHAT THE FK NOW, KK720?! *I'M STILL ANGRY *4:20KingKool720THE WALL OF TEXT *4:21Igor the Miik *4:23RosalinasCereallet's think happy please i need it right now *RosalinasCereal has left the chat. *RosalinasCereal has joined the chat. *4:35Igor the Miibad news *Pokédit QR Codes were patched on the 3DS Update *and i updated my 3DS *i'll have to wait until it's fixed *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has joined the chat. *4:36Igor the Miihello mister IA *4:37INTELLEGENTATHIESTWhat's up fukaz (that doesn't count as swearing) *4:37Igor the Miionce the pokedits QR codes are fixed *4:37KingKool720can you not *4:37INTELLEGENTATHIESTtouch the rainbow, taste the rainbow *4:38RosalinasCerealken u naht *4:38Igor the Miianyone that has a OR, AS, X or Y Copy *i will make a poké for you *Requirements *If you don't have badges *The Max level is 10-20 (20 to XY, 10 to ORAS) *Kyrachu has joined the chat. *4:38INTELLEGENTATHIESTRagna is love, Ragna is life *4:38KyrachuIm Back! *4:38INTELLEGENTATHIESTI'm black *not really *4:39KyrachuIm Pink *:3 * : Um..... *(ellie) : Really? *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has left the chat. *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has joined the chat. *4:41INTELLEGENTATHIESTUser blog:INTELLEGENTATHIEST/Very 2spooky4me thing in my game *... *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *4:47Igor the Miiwho has a 3DS pokémon game besides pokémon shuffle *i have X and AlphaSapphire *If your 3DS' Version is not 9.5.0-23 *I can Make pokés for you *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *4:49Igor the Miito those who like fennekin or braixen and want the event poke serena's fennekin *http://www.pokedit.com/qr/qr-event.php?event=Serenas Fennekin *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *Guy9374eesback has joined the chat. *4:52Guy9374eesbackI can't believe that goddamn Caillou... *Is anyone here? *My plan is to demolish Caillou Home Video. *4:54Igor the MiiK *4:54RosalinasCerealbloop *4:55Guy9374eesbackThat damn movie company.. *...and good job many articles got an infobox (including on those known troublemakers, W****n and D**a). *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has joined the chat. *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has left the chat. *4:57KingKool720Chill. *4:57RosalinasCerealYes *4:59Guy9374eesbackAnd that Postman Pat, that #1 piece of s**t. *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has joined the chat. *4:59INTELLEGENTATHIESTFack *wat da fack *4:59KingKool720ia can you not *"Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia" *dayung *5:00RosalinasCerealyou goomba head *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has left the chat. *5:15Igor the MiiWAT *5:20INTELLEGENTATHIESTBum bum *5:23RosalinasCerealwee gee is number 1 *PwnagePotatoV2 has joined the chat. *5:24PwnagePotatoV2Oh, hi there. *5:25KingKool720Hi you Goomba head *5:25RosalinasCerealohai *Tracotaper has joined the chat. *5:27Tracotaperhey *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *5:27Igor the Miiback *5:27WilliamWill2343Oodelay Sophie. *5:28RosalinasCerealwat *5:29Tracotaperi need to watch PBJ otter *to see if its good *last ive seen it was in 2006? *5:29KingKool7202005, actually. *5:30Tracotaperwait *i know it was around 2005-7? i last saw PBJ *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *PwnagePotatoV2 has left the chat. *5:32Igor the MiiPB&J Otter was created in 1998 *5:32Tracotaperyeah *and it aired aired up so the dates i specifyed as reruns *in canada at least *give me a deep quote from pbj otter *like a really inspiriring quote *5:34KingKool720K. *RosalinasCereal has left the chat. *5:35KingKool720"Even if it means sacrificing our lives in some cruel and painful way." *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has joined the chat. *5:36INTELLEGENTATHIESTPb&pjs otter sucks *5:36KingKool720ok *5:36Tracotaperis that it king kool *no follow up *5:37Igor the MiiPB&J Otter sucks? *if sophie didn't respect opinons *5:37INTELLEGENTATHIESTE'yup *5:37Igor the Miishe would kill IA *whatever *5:37INTELLEGENTATHIESTe'yup *RosalinasCereal has joined the chat. *5:38INTELLEGENTATHIESTshet *5:38KingKool720Follow-up? *5:41Igor the Mii? *5:43INTELLEGENTATHIEST666 *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has left the chat. *5:44RosalinasCereallolz *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has joined the chat. *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has left the chat. *Guy9374eesback has left the chat. *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has joined the chat. *5:55Tracotaperpeenut is my favorit *5:55RosalinasCerealDang, what happend to these people that were here? *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has left the chat. *5:56Tracotaperdeath *5:56RosalinasCerealOh, seems legit. *5:57Igor the Miiwat *Areesh101 has joined the chat. *6:02Areesh101Hello! *6:02Tracotaperum *hey *6:03Areesh101bad news! My Deviantart account gotten ternimated Proof:http://artistguy08.deviantart.com *Areesh101 has left the chat. *6:05Tracotapermaybe *its becasue you're underaged??? *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *6:07KingKool720Hi Sophie. *6:07RosalinasCerealOodelay *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *6:08KingKool720and she left *6:08RosalinasCerealhey guys happy Pi day!! *6:08Tracotapercool *6:09KingKool720Or is it "pie"? *6:09RosalinasCerealNo, Pi. *3.14 *Be irrational, today. *6:10KingKool720k *6:14RosalinasCerealk *Kool do you have your iPad with yo *6:15KingKool720nope it's ded *6:16RosalinasCerealOh, cause Lamp sent some funny vids on KIK *6:16Tracotapero *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *6:21KingKool720WB Sophie. *6:21Tracotaperhey sophi *6:21KingKool720You might wanna go to Nick Fanon chat, *because inb4gorgementionsyouinanrp *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *6:35Tracotapereh *MegaToon1234 has joined the chat. *6:39MegaToon1234Hi guys! *6:39KingKool720Hiya. *Zombie407 has joined the chat. *6:41RosalinasCerealHowdy *Zombie407 has left the chat. *6:42MegaToon1234Here's my idea of a transcript, it's called Warren Cook Makes a GoAnimate Account where it's about that Warren pest making an GoAnimate account and then, he made an video (which is a grounding video out of his dad). Next, Alan Cook notices and watches this and grounds Warren Cook for this mess. *6:43KingKool720Okay... *6:44RosalinasCerealNo, it's Ok? *6:45KingKool720Ok? *6:45Igor the Miiooos *i'm back *NotSmirks has joined the chat. *MegaToon1234 has left the chat. *6:49KingKool720Ok? *6:51RosalinasCerealOk? *6:52KingKool720?Ko *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *6:54RosalinasCerealOK? *OK? *Kool did you see it *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *6:56KingKool720see w0t *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *NotSmirks has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *6:58RosalinasCerealthat *6:58WilliamWill2343WHERE IS SOPHIE????!!!! *6:59Igor the Miii have no idea william *6:59RosalinasCerealgeez... *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *7:07Igor the Miiweel **well *7:16RosalinasCerealk *7:16Igor the Miii am back *7:17RosalinasCerealwebs *7:18Igor the Miihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlxAB8WJokg *Tracotaper has left the chat. *7:21Igor the Miik *POPTECR Must protect , and ! *7:22KingKool720oinb4mcadore *inb4* *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *7:23RosalinasCerealwhy doesnt the MC go to my Adores *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *7:26Igor the MiiAhhh *ROSALINA *WHY *JUST *WHY *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *7:28RosalinasCerealMC her right in the Adore *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *7:28KingKool720yeah *and then you mc her adore *7:29RosalinasCerealand you live happily ever after *7:30Igor the Miik *you mean i do this (what mike said on the video) to adore?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kbPzyiCH20 *7:30RosalinasCerealyes *7:31KingKool720YEAH *7:32Igor the Miihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fUYmIYFx0M *"No you dumb sh*t" -Mike, 2015 *7:33RosalinasCerealNow now, don't be a h8tr *7:34Igor the Miii know *i mentioned a quote from mike *7:34RosalinasCereal"Cat s**t" -Gay Luigi 2010 *7:35KingKool720Ok? *7:36Igor the Miihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSEjrHp-21Y *"More Pizza!" -(chica), 2015 ** - , 2015 *7:37RosalinasCereal Tip #1: Always invite Mama Luigi to a party with SPAGHETTI! *7:39Igor the Miik * : Into you *Sophie x Rosalina ** Igor the Mii laughs *7:40RosalinasCerealBruh really *7:41Igor the Miik *7:41RosalinasCerealWe both have boyfriends so *Jokes on you *7:43Igor the MiiI KNOW *I WAS SHIPPING *LIKE FEDEX *7:44RosalinasCerealI will turn into angry, giant Rosalina, and that's not good. *inb4 k *7:44KingKool720I'ma screenshot that. *7:45Igor the MiiK *7:46RosalinasCerealI KNEW IT!!!!! *7:48Igor the Miif*ck ** Igor the Mii runs *7:49RosalinasCerealCOME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT NOW *7:49Igor the Miiwhy *7:50RosalinasCerealBecause.... I WILL UNLEASH MY WRATH! *7:50Igor the MiiFine ** Igor the Mii runs towards rosalina *7:51RosalinasCereal-grabs a big bat and smashes you with it and beats you and steps on you with my pointy shoes- and finally... -turns into daisy- HI I'M DAISY!!! x200 *MAMA F**KER!! *7:52Igor the Miii'm okay *expect that i am not *7:53KingKool720http://xat.com/PBandJotter *7:54RosalinasCerealHOW ARE YOU OK? *Hacks!!!? *7:55Igor the MiiI'M NOT OK ** Igor the Mii facepalms *7:55RosalinasCerealYou just... *Okay.... -clenches fist- Whatever.... *7:56KingKool720no sotp *7:57RosalinasCerealKool.. *7:57KingKool720waht *7:59RosalinasCerealCan I have a cake?.... *7:59Igor the Miia wild appears! * used kidnap and ! *8:01KingKool720no sotp *8:01Igor the Miihi *i mean *why *8:02RosalinasCerealWhy can't I have a cake.... *8:02Igor the Mii* Igor the Mii makes a giant cake for rosalina *There *8:03RosalinasCerealinb4 you smash it *8:03Igor the Mii* Igor the Mii gives the cake to rosalina ** Igor the Mii sees a giant rock falling *rock lands on the cake ** Igor the Mii makes another cake *8:05RosalinasCereal....MY CAKE WAAAH :'( Stupid Rocks! *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has joined the chat. *8:06Igor the Miibut i made another cake *8:06INTELLEGENTATHIESTHalf life 3 trailer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ *8:07RosalinasCerealThanks. -puts starbits on it and eats it- It's good. *8:07Igor the MiiIA *who are you *(the guy on your icon) *i expected a rickroll *that's what i got *8:09INTELLEGENTATHIESTI am Ragna from blazblue *8:09Igor the Miiok *IA *which car from NFM you choose *http://needformadness.wikia.com/wiki/Cars/Vehicles *EL King, La Vita Crab and DR Monstaa are taken by me, sophie and KK720 *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has left the chat. *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has joined the chat. *8:11INTELLEGENTATHIESTThe shrek car *8:11Igor the Miithe shrek car? *a car in the game *i bet you will pick MASHEEN *Cause that car destorys EVERYTHING *8:12INTELLEGENTATHIESTE'yup *8:13Igor the MiiOK *I Am EL KING *bow down to EL KING *Inb4 MASHEEN Wastes EL KING *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has left the chat. *8:19KingKool720MASHEEN Wastes EL KING *8:20RosalinasCerealObama *8:21Igor the Miik *i knew *chat *is *dead *Kyrachu has left the chat. *8:34Igor the Miithis is boring * *also i was on chat *for *4 *hours *8:36RosalinasCerealk *8:41Igor the Miiyawn *my back hurts *8:42RosalinasCerealmine does too *computer struggles *8:45Igor the Miiok *8:47RosalinasCereal........ *RosalinasCereal has left the chat. *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *9:03Igor the Miihi *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *9:21Igor the MiiMY BACK still hurts *KingKool720 has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *9:25Igor the Miihm *tell sophie to join chat *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *9:37KingKool720K *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *9:40Igor the MiiK *K *K *K *AND K *9:40KingKool720:O *9:41Igor the MiiSo *wanna RP *9:41KingKool720K. *Staring contest. *Ready? Go. *O_O *9:45Igor the MiiTHIS CHAT in a nutshell sometimes *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYpKrA233vY *9:45KingKool720WTH *9:45Igor the Mii? *9:46KingKool720The video. XD *9:46Igor the MiiWhat you think about it *9:47KingKool720Funny. *9:48Igor the MiiWho User fits what character on the video *i fit Freddy *because *Cause i am the leader *do you think i am the chat leader *9:48KingKool720Kinda. *9:48Igor the Miiwhy? *9:49KingKool720SOPHIE can take over the chat and turn it into a roleplay. *Sophie* *Freaking autocorrect. *9:51Igor the Miiyep *if we see sophie *this plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IJ70WIMxVM *SCOUT *I am like Pyro *I LOVE FIRE *BUMPER CARZ *CHAT *IS *DEAD *Today is TF2 Night *post TF2 SFMs *like those from Kitty0706 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayrNrP0KtOo *SCOUT IS CHEATING *HAAAAAA ** Igor the Mii Gets hit by a Box ** Igor the Mii throws himself in the track ** Igor the Mii 's evil clone laughs ** Igor the Mii taunts evil igor ** Igor the Mii 's evil clone is confused ** Igor the Mii gives the finger ** Igor the Mii enters a tourment aganist evil igor ** Igor the Mii nearly has a strike and dances ** Igor the Mii 's evil clone is wat ** Igor the Mii 's evil clone's bowling ball hits igor ** Igor the Mii does half time ** Igor the Mii eats SANDVICH! */ME plays wii sports ** Igor the Mii throws wiimote and kills tv ** Igor the Mii has strike *Dumb*** trolls evil igor *dumass gets hit by evil igor's bowling ball *KingKool720 has left the chat. *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *10:06Igor the Mii??? goes boom *??? gets thrown in car and eaten by zombies again ** Igor the Mii has strike ** Igor the Mii 's clone gets hit ** Igor the Mii has a strike ** Igor the Mii celebrates ** Igor the Mii 's evil clone shots him *??? and ??? does randomness *KingKool720 has left the chat. *10:08Igor the Mii??? is thrown into the car ** Igor the Mii is a bowling champion *the end *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *10:09Igor the Miiah crap *i'm chilling *did you watch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayrNrP0KtOo *KingKool720 has left the chat. Category:Chat Dumps